


Lap of Comfort

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn knows what Poe needs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lap of Comfort

Finn woke up to the sensation of the warm body pressed against him starting to tremble. He woke up immediately, sitting up as he looked down and saw Poe still sleeping, trembling and jerking his limbs. "Poe...hey...Poe..." He reached out, placing a hand on his arm and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Wake up, Poe. Please?"

Poe woke with a jerk and a gasp, eyes flying open. He shuddered as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, shaking his head before rolling over to look up at Finn. "Hey..."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Not really..." he mumbled.

Finn nodded in understanding, shifting in the bed that they shared. "Here," he directed. He helped to get Poe to rest his head in his lap, smiling as he started to play with the pilot's hair. "Better?" he asked.

Poe hummed, letting his eyes slide closed. "Yeah..." he answered.


End file.
